


The Ritual

by Gilli_ann



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Druids, M/M, Ritual Sex, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: Emrys and his king play their parts in an important Druid ritual





	The Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> This is what you get when you mix the show Druids with the actual historical Druids.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters of BBC's Merlin belong to the BBC and Shine TV. I intend no copyright infringement and make no profit.

Arthur stood under the nascent moon, visible through the branches of the ancient oak. He watched the white-robed Druid climbing towards the mistletoe in the tree. The old man's golden sickle glinted as it cut the magical plant, its berries said to represent the fertility god's semen. The mistletoe dropped down onto the pristine cloth that several young Druids had readied below the oak.

"Emrys," they all called. "Emrys will make the sacrifice and bless it!"

Merlin stepped forward, blue markings on every part of his pale skin not covered by his robe. Carrying a golden sickle of his own, he reverently plucked a twig of mistletoe, tucking it under his oak leaf crown. 

"I reap for the gods," he said, touching his gleaming sickle gently to Arthur's neck. "May they accept the royal sacrifice."

"Emrys reaps," the Druids chanted in response.

"I sow the gods' seed for a new harvest to follow," Merlin intoned. He gathered a fistful of the shimmering white berries from the sacred plant, crushing them against Arthur's bare chest, leaving a sticky mess. "May the gods once more share their bounty with us."

"Emrys sows the seed," the Druids responded in unison.

Merlin handed the mistletoe and sickle to the chief Druid. "The time has come for the Ritual of Union."

Arthur felt out of his depth when Merlin reached for him. This part of the ritual hadn't been explained to him properly. Were the Druids _really_ expecting them to—

"No man may behold the union between the god and the land, lest barrenness strike in the new year," Merlin said gravely. "King Arthur and I will leave you now to perform the ritual, as ordained and witnessed by the gods."

"The union of god and land," the Druids murmured approvingly.

Hand in hand, Arthur and Merlin left them behind. They walked deeper into the forest. 

"You look fetching in that leafy crown, and I do want to show the Druids and their gods respect, but that was pretty weird," Arthur muttered after a while, using his fingernails to scrape some of the mistletoe pulp off his skin. 

"Well, I _am_ their Emrys," Merlin said, letting his robe slip down to reveal a wiry body covered in blue symbols of fertility, and a proudly hardening cock. "I have to fulfill my duties. It's not all that bad. Now we can shag through the night to our hearts' content, and everyone is just so incredibly happy that we're doing it."

"You may make a believer of me yet," Arthur laughed, pulling Merlin into his arms.


End file.
